Color printing typically requires the deposit of different color toners onto a print medium to form a number of pixels that make up the various images or text, etc. Each color pixel printed comprises a specific color. For each color created, a color separation is determined. The color separation refers to the amounts of each one the different color toners that are deposited on a print medium for a particular pixel that results in the desired color that one wishes to print.
For darker colors, the color separation may require large amounts of each of the different color toners to be deposited on the paper. However, difficulties occur when larger amounts of the different color toners are deposited onto a print medium for various pixels. Specifically, the toner may smear or difficulties may be experienced in trying to fuse larger amounts of toner per pixel to the print medium.